Chibi And The Beast
by DiaVampireBait
Summary: READ MY PROLOGUES FIRST! The one to find Mayu turned out to be Yuuma. Now, she's going to help him. He has it all panned. He will take her blood, toss her over his shoulder, take her with him away from the Sakamakis and get his sweet revenge. But this girl is different from what he'd imagined. She isn't at all like he planned, and they get some serious problems with each other.
1. I Need A Christian Meeting

_**IT'S NOT URGENT OR SUPER-DUPER IMPORTANT THIS TIME, BUT I SERIOUSLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU READ MY SAKAMAKI PROLOGUE OR YOU MAY RISK NOT UNDERSTANDING SHIT. **_

_**Finally it has come to the time when I, Diavampirebait, start with the Mukami prologue. How many times is it now that I've been so eager to start? Oh yes, this is the 1000th time, that's right. Oh, and I've thought about something. As you probably figured out (or if you haven't, CLOSE YOUR EYES AND DON'T READ THE SPOILER!), Yui is dead in my fan fictions. Which means that Mayu exists in the future, but I have no idea how far in or how the future looks like! So I've come to this, Mayu was not born long after Yui died and the future has barely changed. Maybe I'll do some changes on stuff, but I already have lots of planning and I want to get some fanservice for you guys too since this is rated M, so it won't be much. SORRY.**_

_**Anywhoo, let's begin.**_

_**RATED: T THROUGH IT ALL I MEAN IT'S JUST A PROLOGUE!**_

"16 years..." A dark voice muttered callous, viewing the rotting brown leaves on the wet ground. Today made it exactly 15 years ago since _**that **_happened. Spring, 16 years ago. "It's time to set our revenge into action." It continued, this time determined looking up against the dark, pale, moon, ready to serve justice in this rotten, dark, dying world.

They began to walk.

_**Mayu's P.O.V!**_

It had already been tree weeks since I got abducted by six rich young vampire brothers. Yes, apparently, they happen to be vampires – how original...And as my blood-sucking master, I picked Raito... WELL I'M SORRY IF I THOUGHT HE WAS KIND!? How would I've known that he was a perverted psychopath? Well, I didn't.

As a kidnapped new maid, I was going to be ordered around by Raito for some reason that I didn't quite understand. Reiji had said that if I'm going to stay in their household, I might as well do something useful. I didn't even want to stay! I hadn't come here willingly! I had been dragged across the street, damn it!

And why would the 'picking a master' even matter when Raito still isn't the only one telling me what to do, what to clean and how to clean it? At least he is the only one sucking my blood, and boy is he doing that often?

"Mmmnh... Haaaah... Bitch-chan~, your blood is tasty as usual today, nfufu! Hnnng...!"

He never stopped. Over, over and over again. It didn't matter if I kicked, punched or screamed – because he would just enjoy it more.

"Hey, nfufu, let me suck you some more, okay? We can do even more pleasurable things after, Bitch-chan~. Hmmng...! Haaaah..."

Of course, I hated myself for not fighting back even more. For just being so weak in front of someone. I usually never looked like that. Weak. Breathless. Pathetic. But even the strongest persons can be left, weakly lying in the dirt without no power to stand up. Raito taught me that. He _showed _that.

"Aaahh~! Fufufu, Bitch-chan! What's with that erotic face you're making? You want more? You just can't stand it, can you~?"

He thought of it as erotic. I thought of it as pained. But for Sakamaki Raito, that meant the same thing.

"I'll give you lots and lots of my love, Bitch-chan."

I just wanted to run away.

Far away.

Where he'd never find me.

Like a Christian meeting?

Anyway, at the times when Raito didn't interact and/or harass me, I tried my best to enjoy life... by cleaning my kidnappers mansion... Those times were called school days and occurred five days a week. Today was one of those days (I called them heaven-days since they were gloooorious) and I was polishing some statues on the second floor. They were shaped into little griffins sooooo gooood that it was hard to polish it perfectly as I'd been told by Reiji after I'd been told by Ayato to clean his disgusting basketball socks (and I swear to god, they were green with filth and sweat yuck). Who on earth even has basketball socks (not that I would know since I'm not into sports all that much)!? Anyway, if I didn't polish them perfectly, I'd get punished. So far, I had not received a punishment from Reiji and I would like to keep it like that. As I said earlier, they all boss me around.

Then suddenly (after nearly cutting my wrist on the griffins stupid beak ouch fuck) I saw the miracle walk in the entrance. The miracle consisted of four, young men opening the two heavy, brown doors without a problem. _Strong men. Rawwwr._

I quickly realized that I was going to be saved! I'd always thought that the one who would save me would be myself (that theory came second after a young, strong, handsome prince fighting the Sakamakis with a silver sword made of magic hnnnng!) escaping from the vampires all by myself. That I would be my own hero. But if I said that I was disappointed at the rescue over my own selfish dreams, I would be lying. I flew up to seventh heaven only at the thought that they were right downstairs.

That reminded me. Maybe I could find some really strong evidence to put those horrible guys in jail for the rest of their lives? Sure, it would kinda be a shame that everyone would know that vampires exist (not to mention the fear, panic, suicide and empty streets as soon as it turned dark), but I would expose them as vampires too! Maybe they'd get a death sentence? Not that I'd really care all that much, I mean, this is not Twilight vampires. These are the real shit and they are batshit crazy.

I quickly ran in the directions I thought lead to the main entrance. I still hadn't memorized the rooms and halls of the Sakamaki mansion, but I had to run into one of the men, I'm sure. I stunk though. It had been awhile since I last willingly stepped into that shower, and that was because Reiji forced me to (said that I smelled like something the cat brought and so on, ugh). Me smelling bad was due to Raito always fucking peeking at me.

Well, that didn't matter anymore, I was going to get saved.

_**Mukami P.O.V!**_

"It's been a while since last time." A pale boy, just as young and handsome as his three companions, murmured out, referring to the old mansion, with his regular flirty tone, though having hell itself luring in his one blood red eye. Together with both the other young men's eyes, his scanned the area from top to toe.

"There is no time for nostalgia, Kou." The same, dark voice as before gushed out in a bark against his younger adoptive brother. The boy named as Kou's way of speaking in this serious and important situation did not please him.

"Let's begin. The one who catches her, gets her."

_**Mayu P.O.V. again!**_

I wandered around in the mansion for a long time until I realized that I was definitely lost. It took like forever to find the main entrance, and when I did, the men were no longer there. I had missed my chance to meet them and now they were probably in the mansion, looking for me. Fucking perfect.  
I turned around, ready to go search for the people searching after me.

I had to run into at least one of them.

_**FINALLY DONE WITH THIS I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I FEEL LIKE I'VE COME SO FAR INTO ALL MY SHIT AND I GET SO HAPPY!**_  
_**This didn't take me all that long, did it? (Maybe because it's hella short, damn it). But isn't a prologue supposed to be short? Yeah, that's it.**_  
_**SO, NOW I NEED YOUR HELP TO KNOW WHICH MUKAMI TO WRITE FIRST! RUKI!? KOU!? YUUMA!? AZUSA!? YOU CHOOSE!**_  
_**THANKIES FOR READING MY WONDERFUL PEOPLE! **_


	2. We've Got To Solve Our Relationship Prob

_**Haha! I couldn't decide which Mukami that I'd start with (and I took my time to notice that neither could you!), so I'm currently writing on them all, almost all at the same time! Just recently (one minute ago), I was writing on Kou's. And now, time for some Yuuma. I couldn't help starting to fangirl about him after listening to his VERSUS CD a second time!**_

_**MUKAMI YUUMA X KAZUKA MAYU = YUUYU OR MAMA (OMG WHAT A COINCIDENCE!)**_

_**RATED: T (come on, it is the first chapter, hello!) FOR NOW!**_

_**Yuuma's P.O.V MWEHE!**_

Where the hell did she go, that fast little shit! I know that she saw us enter, and she was pretty damn quick on her feet, but there is no way in hell that she could just disappear. I don't even know why she'd want to run away from us to stay with those bastards. They had locked the door, I had to burst it for it to open, so the possibility that the rest of the doors and windows were locked too seemed hella high. Which meant that she couldn't escape without us hearing her smashing a window.

"Fuck it all... Where the hell is she... That quick rat..."

And this place stank too, I felt like throwing up. I bet the stank was that bastard Raito's doing. The mere thought of him made my blood boil.

_Well, this scent is indeed familiar... And it's pretty strong here... _I was standing outside a dark brown, wooden door with two lightened, old-styled chandeliers protrude from the wall on each side of it. I'd followed the smell from earlier and look where it'd brought me? Of course it brought me to his room, as if I'd ever even forget that disgusting smell.

That was Raito's room. And strange sounds were coming from it. That was the only reason that I was still in the same area as this cursed fucking place. She was inside, right behind the door. I'd won. I'd find her first, which also meant that, I would get my revenge! Yes, this stupid woman would grant me the sweet taste of revenge, that was her only value to me.

I slammed the door open, ready to throw the damn woman over my shoulder, but was shocked and offended at what I saw. She was indeed _in_ the room, but she was also _in _the bed. _Sleeping_.

Not only did she sleep, but she _snored_ _**and **drooled_. And here I'd thought that she was some kind of quick, outsmarting mastermind! AND SHE WAS SLEEPING SMILINGLY LIKE A LITTLE KID! Words could not ever in a whole lifetime describe my frustration and irritation at that point. I'd been looking like crazy for this girl, worrying about having my revenge stolen by my brothers, and she was sleeping so carelessly and peacefully!? God have mercy on her soul cause I was going to fucking kill her!

I took a firm grip of the mattress that she was lying on, smirking at the hilarious reaction she'd have, and dragged harshly at it. It didn't take much for the little fucker to fall out of the bed, taking the cover – that she'd taken her time to cuddle down in – with her. She landed on her face with a huge thud. Must have hurt pretty bad, huh. What else would those little whimpers she made be for?

"Uuuuuh... My prince didn't want me." If not that... "He went after the dragon instead... That fucker!" She cried out slamming her fists multiple times on the floor. Did she even notice me? And what the! She was wearing some serious kinky clothes right there! A maid costume!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THOSE SAKAMAKIS! Though, it did suit my taste and fit her pretty well... No, this is not what I came for!

I tried to began saying something cool like; "you're coming with me." or "move and I'll kill you, little one," but she never gave me a chance.

"Besides my face hurt! My nose especially..." She'd said, leaving me no moment to say my cool replies.

"Hey." I calmly called out, showing no sign of irritation on my face though hiding a very big fucking amount of it deep inside.

"Ah! Y-You!?" She shouted, pointing a shaking finger at me. Finally, the terror has started. "I'm so sorry for falling asleep!" She cried out and bowed her head into her ten, tangled fingers. Maybe the terror hasn't started yet..

"I'm here to take you away..." I took a slowly step towards her, with no emotion in my eyes.

"Yes, fina-" She began to say and jumped in joy. I just couldn't help screaming at her.

"YOU'RE BEING WAY TOO HAPPY ABOUT HIS!"

I coughed and continued my drama.

"Look outside the window," I demanded in a low, husky tone to frighten her up a bit. If she saw the dark surroundings and that pale, big moon covering a big part of what could be seen of the sky, maybe it would start the fear boiling up in her.

She gasped as she obliged my orders, running towards the window. Just when I thought that victory was close, she shrieked out; "My nose looks broken! No wonder the prince took the ugly dragon! How did this happen!?"

What was with that girl? Was she on drugs? Because drugs makes one's blood disgusting. The Sakamakis wouldn't keep her if she was drugged. I was seriously inches away from beating her into a pulp.

"I did it." I answered, walking closer to her. She shot back in terror.

"Oh, I forgot! I'm so sorry for sleeping! I was just so happy and relieved and for the first time in three weeks, I could actually breathe out for a second and relax now that I was being saved and I accidently fell asleep when I couldn't find you again after I'd packed my stuff!" She screamed it all out in one breathe, and looked as if she was at the edge of death when she was finished. She had even looked for us, which meant that all five of us had basically looked for each other. How upsetting.

"Saved?" I questioned, not understanding where she got such a crazy idea from.

The joy in her eyes disappeared and was replaced with a glimpse of worry, disappointment, nervousness and pure stupidity. "Y-Yes...?" She made it sound more like a beg than a question. That begging look and those devastated eyes was simply rather amusing. Maybe I'd enjoy this revenge even more than I'd thought. She was so stupid, thinking she was being saved. When you once step into the vampire world, you never go back. _**She**_ got to know that the hard way.

I couldn't help myself. I laughed at her straight in the face. This girl was hilarious! Irritating. Stupid. Slow. But hilarious! "You thought you was being saved!? Are you stupid!?" I said between loud snickers and chuckles.

Her sadness turned to hate, with fire burning in her greyish/bluish eyes. She raised her chin against me, plumped her chest out and drew her eyebrows together. "Then what _are _you doing here!?" She yelled and tilted her head at me, making a small irritated pout. Poor thing, I gave her false expectations.

"Don't misunderstand. I _am _here to get you away, but I wouldn't call it a rescue. More like maybe..." I thought about how to express myself. I curled my lips into an amused grin, parted my lips to reveal the sharp fangs hidden inside, and murmured close to her ear; "- a double kidnap...?"

She shot back and bumped into the window, getting the curtain fall over her. (A/N: LEMME JUST NOTE HERE THAT I'M LISTENING TO _**TALK DIRT TO ME**_ RIGHT NOW WHICH MAKES MY JOB A LOT FUNNIER!) But she was still standing up. Not as week in the knees as I thoughts she was. That's somewhat good.

"You're a vampire!?" She asked, shaking in terror. Her eyes gleamed with fear of the unknown and she pressed her back so hard against the window, that it would not surprise anyone of us if it were to break or shatter. "Fuck!" She shouted, completely ruining the drama in it all. This girl was seriously getting on my nerves, ruining everything like that. I had a perfect moment there. Gosh, I hate her already. (A/N: SERIOUSLY, I DO REQUIRE LISTENING TO MUSIC WHILE READING MY FANFICS!)

"Want me to prove it for you?" I pushed her against the window, placing the curtain around us, so that all she could see was me. "Yes, it wouldn't be bad, devouring that bastard's precious food in his own room, now would it?" I pressed her wrists harder against the window, placing both of them in one hand over her head and grabbing her chin with the other. She didn't like that. That was clear for the both of us when she tried to bite my hand.

"Or we could just solve his crossword puzzles. Believe me, that would wound and hurt him more." She suggested when she didn't manage to bite me. After that, she laughed at her own evil plan, mumbling something about 'how she can be so funny in bad situations.'

I pinned even harder, this time with my whole body, and leaned in towards her neck. I felt her aroma float into my nose, staying there with it's lovely scent. This girl must taste pretty good, smelling like this... I could also feel her pulse quicken and her body temperature heat up incredible fast. How dirty, what have that sick bastard done to her? Hmpf. At the same time, it aroused me to no end.

(A/N: IF I WERE YOU, I'D LISTEN TO _**BAD BEHAVIOR**_ WHILE READING THE NEXT! IT'S A GOOD SONG AND MATCHES PRETTY GOOD, HAHA! I LISTENED TO IT WHILE WRITING!)

Actually, I didn't have time for this. Ruki had clearly informed us four times – one before we left home, one on our way here, one in the woods when we waited for the Sakamakis to leave and one just before we entered – that as soon as we found her, we would quickly take her with us and leave quickly. Risking something was not necessary if not needed, he'd said.

"No?" She asked as my warm breath came out on her skin when I planned to sink my teeth into her. I waited slightly to hear what she had to say now so suddenly. Annoying. "Then we'll do it your way." She informed calmingly and before I had any time to either react, bite her or answer, she pushed me away as hard as she could, but only slightly managed to get me away. I began snickering to her attempt to get rid of me by a mere push.

"Shouldn't you have learned more being with six, strong, pure blo-" But then (with no warning) she swung her foot deep between my legs, holding a firm grip around my shoulders, pressing me down to increase the pain. I quickly let her go to see if I still had something left after that harsh kick.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I screamed devastated and pressed my hands to ease the pain. It only felt worse. If I wouldn't be able to use it again, she would have hell to pay.

I heard a sly snicker from her and looked up from my poor member as she took he chance to flee away out the door. Just before she closed it, she placed two fingers beside her left eye, swinging them up in a goodbye gesture and said; "That, I learned from being with six, strong, pure bloods! Ciao~!", then, she was gone. I groaned in pain as I tried walking towards the door, dragging my feet after me in pain and gritting my teeth. I'll fucking kill her as soon as I can walk normally again. What if I'd been human!? I bet she'd kicked it off if I was!

"You better run, you bastard! Just wait until I get you, you'll wish you were dead!" I screamed, loud enough for her to hear. There was no way that she's get so far away, so fast wasn't she. Her fucking kicks on the other hands. "Ouuugh...!" It hurt so fucking bad (AND SHE WAS WEARING HER HARD, BLACK, MAID-SHOES!), but the pain was only temporary. After a minute or two, I had gotten to the door and had fully recovered – ready to smack some sense into that crazy violence monger.

In the middle of a hall, I heard someone whisper 'shit' in a hiss behind me. I quickly jumped 180° around and shouted 'AHA!' as I saw her sneaking away out from one of the rooms located in the hall. And then, the chase began. Though, it didn't take long before she had to make a sudden turn into a room to avoid getting caught in my grasp. I was much faster after all. She had made many sudden turns so far, and they had all saved her lives since sudden turns slows me down due to me being bigger and running faster. Also, because there is a reason they're called 'sudden turns'. You're not ready to turn.

But this time she had bad luck. She had gotten herself into a room with no other doors to flee out, windows to smash nor any places to hide. Perfect for me.

"Can't we talk about this? About our relationship?" She asked with an innocent voice and a smile with raised eyebrows. A look saying; 'come on! I know you want to'. As if I was some damn dog.

"You kinda ruined that small chance when you kicked me, damn woman!"

"You deserved it!"

"I DID NOT!"

"SEE!? WE _DO_ NEED TO TALK ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP!"

"WE DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP! ARE YOU CRAZY!?"

Now it was confirmed, she was fucking out of her mind. She went on drugs. Or maybe she'd gone nuts being with crazy shitts like them. Or maybe she has a mental illness. I don't care what it is, I want her dead. Now.

"Then you leave me with no choice." She said in a low voice and closed eyelids as a serious, dramatic look came upon her face. She placed her hand in her maid-apron pocket – slooooowly. I prepared myself for a baseball bat, a knife or maybe even a gun 'cause you shouldn't underestimate a maid. Not to speak about, that skirt was really short. If she'd jump, she'd most likely show her panties. I almost wanted that to happen. Not just to see her underwear, but to get myself a good laugh at her face. "I prepared this to protect me in extreme situations. Such as when someone – Raito – might try to rape me, and this seems to be one of those situations."

She thought that I was going to rape her? Hah! Well, I might do if she keeps that costume on.

I watched as she quickly threw her hand out from the apron.

"I'M SORRY IT HAD TO END THIS WAY!" I prepared myself for the worst as I saw something round and black in her flying hand, but when she stopped to point the treathening object towards me...it was just a...torch...

She began to shine at me. "Behold! Mankind's biggest weapon against you creatures of the night! This ends now, you mighty beast!" She screamed and closed her eyes and shot the torch forward as far as she could, being extra careful as if she was holding god's power itself. Well, that was what she believed she was doing.

"Huh...?" I blinked over and over again, thinking that there's no way I'm seeing right. "Are you for real...?" I asked when she didn't stop. Her mouth was shut together harder than the entrance to hell and she looked as if she was shooting something really powerful and hard to handle.

She opened her eyes slightly. "You may be strong, oh, mighty beast, but you cannot fight back much lo-AND WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?" She yelled, still trying to kill me with the torch.

"My bad, my bad! Be careful! You might make me blind if you shi-Guargh!" I never got the time to finish my mocking as she threw the holy weapon in my face. "STOP HURTING ME ALL THE TIME!"

"YOU STOP! I thought I had a plan and you fucking ruined it! What if it been Raito that'd tried to rape me!? Do you understand how embarrassing that'd be!?"

"SHOULDN'T YOU THANK ME THEN!?"

"NO, BECAUSE I RATHER GET RAPED BY HIM THAN YOOOOOOUUUUU!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

I couldn't believe this woman! How come none of those damn Sakamakis haven't killed her yet? Tortured her yet? Slaughtered her yet!?

This is such a pain in the ass! Why couldn't I just get an ordinary, quiet, shy little girl with no mental problem!? No, I get a whiny, lazy, sly, irritating, loud, crazy, psycho, rude, disobedient and snoring girl with torch problems!

I quickly snapped her and threw her over my shoulder. Great, she's heavier than the last one too. _**The last one**_...

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? PERVERT! My pantsu are showing!"

"You're pantsu!? It's called panties for fucks sake! I'm taking you to my place!"

"Oh, hell no!"

"And what will you do!?"

"I want my torch! Go get me my torch!"

"No! It doesn't work on vampires!"

"Well, it seemed effective to throw!"

"Will you shut the fuck up!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry? I'm not the one that get's injured by a torch."

"SHOULD WE TRY THAT THEORY!? GWAH, DON'T MOVE! YOU'RE HEAVY!"

"HOW DARE YOU! BE A MAN AND CARRY ME, YOU WEAKLING!"

"Will you _**SHUT UP!?**_"

So in the end, she was just encouraging me to carry her like a real man does it. She completely forgot all about escaping me.

And me?

I hate her.

I HATE HER SO FUCKING BAD!

_**Short? Yes, but I felt like I wanted to update soon and it's only the first chapter so it's not so fussy. People want me to do Kou's and Ruki's. Which one first? I picked Yuuma's first now because 1. two people wanted him and 2. I was inspired by the VERSUS CD... So that was Yuuyu. If you ask me, I think that they're pretty cute together, haha. I'm a sucker for these relationships after all~! But my favorite is still Shuyu!**_

_**THANKIES FOR READING EVERYONE! I LOVE YA ALL HERE, SHARE MY FEELINGS! COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK, REQUEST AND PLEASE WHICH OF RUKI AND KOU I SHOULD START WITH! MY JOB IS TO PLEASE YOU AFTER ALL!.**_

_**P.S. I've actually got pretty many OC fanfics with DL with different OC. Wanna know more? COMMENT! Have a request on an OC? COMMENT!**_

_**I'll tell you this. I have another OC for Yuuma, Kou, Ayato, Raito (as you already know if you've seen all my published) and Shuu! **_


	3. I'm On My Way-INTO THE WALL!

**Ahaha, after all, it was a while since I published this, and maybe it's time to make a little update...  
So, how's the new year been so far? Got anything awesome for Christmas? I got a Diabolik Lovers bag~!  
MUKAMI YUUMA X KAZUKA MAYU = YUYU (ehe...)!  
RATED: T FOR THA MOMENT!**

_**Mayu's P.O.V.**_

"WAIT, YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE ME HERE, YA BASTARD!?"

Chained, I was. Chained on the bed, on _his _bed in a maid costume. And he was on his way to leave me in that ridiculously rich (yes, apparently, this guy was HELLA RICH) room. And, haha, guess what! He had even taken the time to turn the lights off as well, that fucker!

"YOU BET I WILL!" He yelled back, revealing his sharp,thin (almost like... needle-thin from my point of view...) fangs. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN KICKING AND STRUGGLING!"

"HAH!? THAT'S WHAT _**YOU **_GET WHEN KIDNAPPING PEOPLE, MISTER!"

And as a response, he quickly growled at me before slamming the door shut, leaving me in complete darkness. Only vague silhouettes of the furniture could be separated from the background with a little help of the gleaming, pale moon on the other side of my kidnapper's white (though, in that light, they looked more blue...), square windows.

I had been carried out of the Sakamakis' mansion by that giant, long-haired hippie (which I didn't even know the name of), and all the way to a (yes, you guessed right) limousine – for the second time now since my first encounter with the Sakamakis was by getting dragged by Ayato into one.

Huh, and this one had brothers, too. Three, to be exact. One of them with blonde hair (looking like a real fricking playboy, I gotta tell you), another one with ruffled black hair with white tips (hnnng, my heart actually might have broken at his handsome looks, dammit!), and the last one – shorter than the others, especially my kidnapper – also had black hair, though longer and with a slight dark blue touch to it (though covered in bandages *shivers*).

And then, as soon as we arrived (AT ANOTHER DAMN MANSION WHY), I was tossed over the brown-haired giant's shoulder once again, just to be carried and tossed into a bed, followed by chains (where the hell did those come from anyway!?) wrapping and binding my arms together with my upper body.

"Uhm... Hello!? ...Help me!? Someone!? Anyone!? Preferably that guy with short, black hair!?" I called out, a little confused over what strange things had happened to me today. And, *sigh*, I thought that I was being saved... "Okay, that's cool! I'll just suit myself, it's totally fine!"

_No, it's not. _

That damn hippie... He can't just kidnap someone and then just leave them bounded on his bed! This has to be the first time he kidnaps someone because he's obviously not a professional.

Bored.

Very bored.

Maybe singing will do?

Letting the background music play in my head, I prepared myself to start with a slight cough.  
"Tell everybody I'm on my waaaay~! New friends and new places to see~! With blue skies ahead, yes, I'm on my way! And there's no where else that I'd rather beeeeee~!"

_Aaaah, Disney songs sure fits every situation, don't they? _

"Tell everybody I'm on my way, and I'm lovin' every step that I taaaake~! With the sun beating down, yes, I'm on my way! And I can't keep the smile off my faaaace~!"

_Well, I wasn't smiling before, but I certainly am now. _

"Cause there's nothing like seeing each other again, no matter what the distance betw-"

Interrupted by a faint sound of a voice coming from outside, slipping through the thin slit between the door and the wall. "Hey, Yuuma... Can you... please make her stop... My ears are... hurting..." The low, slow voice whined.

"Exactly!" Another one, lighter voice, shouted, agreeing. "Or she won't ever stop!"

That's it, you little pieces of shit. You don't just shut me into a room, cuffed on the bed, and then complain about my beaauuuutiful voice! "_**SO TELL EVERYBODY I'M ON MY WAY, AND I'M LOVIN' EVERY STEP I TAAAAAAKE!**_"

And the door really_ slammed _open, revealing the pissed man on the other side of it, eyebrows creased so much that I got the feeling that they would merge into one, and every strand of hair on him standing up in burning fury. "_**WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?**_" He yelled, stomping with big steps towards me.

I tried to smile innocently, but it must have looked much more nervous than planned. "Ah. Look at that, you came back."

He grabbed me by my hair, bringing me up towards him. "Yeah. And you'll _definitely _regret that I did, Akarisu."

_Huh? _

"A-Aka...risu..?" I mumbled, questioning if I was really the one just getting called by such a weird name. It isn't everyday that you're called a red squirrel. "Why did you just ca-"

"AH!? You got a problem, A-ka-ri-su!?" He yelled, slamming back into the bed, which actually looked more like a couch if you ask me.

I forced a smile, making it obviously fake. "No, none at all..."  
It can't possibly be worse than what I'm called by the Sakamakis. Ayato = Chibikani (runt/little crab), and Raito = Bitch-chan (a female dog).  
By the others, I'm just plainly called an idiot, or a pervert. Sometimes both. "But just in case, you should know that my name is Kazuka Mayu. But you can call me Mayu, if you promise not to bite me~!"

"Akarisu it is."

_Plan failed. _"W-Well, what is your name then?" I asked nervously, seeing how he had already placed himself on top of me, smirking a little as he suddenly got REALLY close.

"Mukami Yuuma." He murmured into my ear, making me shiver in sensitivity, definitely on purpose, before getting his face up again. He grabbed my chin, making sure that I didn't break our eye contact. Whispering. "Remember it well, Akarisu. Because I'll make sure that you'll scream it in shameful pleasure until that little voice of yours turns hoarse."

_Face heating up. Make it stop. I need to turn my face away. I can't. Fucking Yuuma. Gosh, literally. He made that on purpose. Wanting to see my reaction. And fuck, it worked. Make it stoooop. _

"Now, where should we start~?" He purred (in a husky voice, God have mercy on me), finally dropping his grip on my heated, red chin – well, every part of my face was heated and red... "I'll even let you choose, Akarisu. Even though this isn't at all your first time, is it?"

I tried to move my arms, gritting my teeth as I understood that the chains kept them tightly pressed against my back. He'd really gone out of his way to keep me still.

"There's no use. A human girl such as yourself wouldn't be able to break them."

Smirking, Yuuma lightly touched the metal chain.

I breathed out, exhausted from keeping my back bent up in an attempt to try my best to break free. "Get them off me then." I demanded.

Yuuma chuckled. "I could, but that would make it less exciting for a pervert like you." He whispered, pressing me harder against the bed, making my arms hurt.  
So I decided to repeat myself, but in a different way.

Clutching my hands, I threw my right knee upwards, burying it as deep and as hard as I could between his legs, making Yuuma experience the same pain he'd felt when we first met each other.  
He groaned in agony, gritting his teeth with eyes wide as his defense, and cursed at me.

Taking my chance at this, I dove out of the bed onto the floor, and did my best to crawl to the door that luckily enough was ajar. Listening to Yuuma's furious growls.

"You damn woman!" He roared, and I heard how the bed creaked as he got up. Hurrying my crawling, I basically kicked the floor to get forward, and wriggled with my shoulders – as I couldn't use my arms, nor hands as support. Feeling like a worm fleeing from a hungry mommy-bird.

And I had barely managed to get past his two, brown, leather armchairs when I felt the chains painfully press into my stomach and waist as my body lifted from the floor.  
Yuuma was strong, really strong, and definitely dangerous. But I couldn't have been happier about that, because as his right hand got its grip around the chains on my back, lifting me up, a space was made between me and the chain, making it possible for my arms to twist out of it.

And I was free, though still in the hands of Yuuma.  
Before I could actually do him any harm with my hands (punch, claw, pinch, etc), I was harshly thrown onto the bed once again, but this time he didn't give me any time at all before he was all over me, pinning me down with painful hands.  
With a single clang, the chains landed on the floor into a sloppy circle.

"Let's see how disobedient you really are." Yuuma grinned as his hands grabbed one thigh each, forcing them to bend around his waist to prevent me from kneeing him again.  
As I tried to push him off, I felt my hands began to sweat against his shoulders, knowing definitely without a doubt what might happen if I don't get away.

"Don't you fucking dare!" I yelled, seeing his face closing in on my neck, inhaling the aroma on the already scarred area. I tried kicking, but he barely gave any reaction to whatever small damage I managed to do, and bending my back to get up didn't work much either as he roughly pushed me back again.

Yuuma laughed in a husky tone, mockingly on purpose. "What? Afraid that your little master will find out?" He said, both hands placed on each side of my head.  
_No, Raito couldn't care less about what others do to me._

"Well, guess what, Akarisu. Your new master is me, and me alone. And you will obey me, you got that!?"

Breathing normally again, I gave him a challenging grin. "Make me."

And at first, he looked a little surprise (only a little, but it did me good enough), but it didn't take long for it to turn into a diabolic smirk, eyebrows low, his brown eyes glowing with amusement. "As you wish."

_Shit, I'm so stupid! _I managed to think in panic, not being able to say something before his fangs had already attacked my skin, infecting the goosebumped (if that even is a word) neck with the pain it brought along with ever suck.

But the pain wasn't the worst part. No, not anymore – I couldn't give any more fucks about that. But what was also felt in the middle of it. Agony and pain wasn't the only thing I felt when being sucked anymore, but that feeling that made your heart beat twice as fast, twice as furious.

"Nngh...! Sweet, it is... but... Nnnghh..!" Biting down again, Yuuma started using his tongue a lot more, moving it around the place he bit. And that sensation it gave me, it was merciless.

_Bite your lip._ I thought. _Don't you dare fucking show him. _

And I did, which of course Yuuma did _not_ like.

"Ah? You're gonna cover those sounds, Akarisu? Hehehe, let's see for how long then." He said, biting down roughly again and sucking even harder, even more violent.  
And I wasn't quite ready that he'd do that, so I squeezed his waist tighter between my legs (not like that!), and bit down on my lower lip so ridiculously hard at the sudden flash of pain.  
Feeling a warm liquid slowly run down it, tasting like iron, I understood far too well that I was bleeding from my lips.

So after grabbing a hard hold of Yuuma's hair, legs keeping a firm grip around him as well, I tilted my body to the side, Yuuma following the movement, and used both my hands and legs to continue to throw him towards the side.

And it worked! It worked far too well, as he even crashed into one of the armchairs in a huge collision, making it tople to the side with Yuuma's weight.

And then, I darted off towards the door, feeling so happy to be completely free. Free from chains, free from Yuuma. And I was close now, so close to run out the door.

"Oh, no, you won't!" Yuuma yelled, as if hearing my thoughts, grabbing a hold of my wrist and jerk on it harshly, causing me to crash into some sort of brown, big, _hard _box right beside him, having some kind of jar with white cubes, _sugar cubes_, on it. I groaned out loud in pain, but magically getting over it as I saw Yuuma starting to get up again.

His eyes went wide, and crazy. "Don't you fucking touch that!" He yelled, watching how my hands travelled accross the glass jar and grasping it.  
But stopping was not an option for him. No, he just went even faster, racing towards me like a mad bull. I backed a little, still on the floor which meant that I basically crawled backwards towards the wall.

"Oh, yeah!? Fucking come at me bro!" I yelled, swinging my arm back and forth with the jar in my hand, letting go of my grip for it to shoot towards his fce or something. Meanwhile, as he ducked, I got to my feet, moving towards the door once again with huge jumping steps as I listened to how the jar smashed itself against the wall on my right side, beside the window – pieces of glass flying everywhere.

Grabbing me once again, Yumma had spun us around a whole turn before throwing me into the armchair that still stood up. Well, it didn't anymore after I'd collided into it, as both me and it fell to the floor, getting attacked by Yuuma who smoothly placed himself on top again.

I struggled, trying to turn myself around to crawl somewhere, but just ended up clawing Yuuma in the face instead, which wasn't half bad at all.  
"Tch! Stop your fucking moving, you damn woman!" He yelled, grabbing my hair and pulling it before actually lifting me up by it and throing me away once again. I crashed into the wall beside the bed, making a tall green plant fall to its side, and trying to count in my head exactly how many broken bones I must have gotten from it.

And in no time, he was there again, pinning me harshly against the wall with both hands, blood running down his cheek from the scar I made. "You're not just a little troublesome, are you?" He said in a heavy breath, still laughing a little – maniacly.

"You'd know that, wouldn't you?" I mocked, trying to catch my breath as well, clawing the fingers that had the tight grip around my wrists.

"One more time, Akarisu, and I can promise you that I won't be as kind." Yuuma threatened.

"Kind?" I asked sarcastically, almost rolling my eyes at him.

Gasping, I felt his fangs digging into my flesh – this time under my collar bone –, not being able to contain myself from letting out muffled moans under my closed lips.  
He chuckled evilly against the new wound he'd made, causing vibrations.

"If you only knew."

_**Ahahaha... Mayu and Yuuma really are the abusive couple, aren't they... Seriously remind me of Mr. And Mrs. Smith...  
It wasn't THAT short, come on! Okay, okay, I knooooooow, it kinda was... BUT WHATEVER HAPPY RIDICULOUSLY LATE CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
THANKIES FOR READING YOU WONDERFUL PIECES OF SHIT I LOVE YOU DON'T LEAVE ME! *desperate***_


	4. But If Looks Could Kill!

_**Long time no see~! I'm back in the game, and I want to thank everyone that has sent comments, that has favorite, and followed. You never really know how much you truly love them until you get them~! And love to every guests on **__** that has commented, but that I can't reply to. It breaks my heart, BECAUSE I REALLY WANNA FUCKING REPLY TO YOU OVERLY LOVELY PEOPLE! **_

_**MUKAMI YUUMA X KAZUKA MAYU = YUYU! **_

_**THE RATINGS WILL REMAIN A SECRET FROM NOW ON! **_

"Woah..! You guys look horrible! Are you okay!?" The blond guy, also known as the playboy, stared at me and Yuuma with wide eyes as we sat down at the table. Already chewed pasta seemed to soon be running down from his gaping mouth.

Neither of us said anything.

I could only be happy that I wasn't chained on his bed today, and that I had warm food prepared in front of me. Hot, delicious aroma escaped the sauce on the pasta. It had been so awful that morning. I didn't get much sleep, and even though it pleased me a little bit, the fact that neither did Yuuma was not comforting. We hadn't talked at all this morning, I just followed him out of his room to see where he was going. Luckily enough, it was breakfast.

Funny thing that vampires eat normal food. How can he even be hungry, that damn hippie? He got more than enough of my blood to be full for days.

The playboy cleared his throat, stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork and scanning it top to toe. "So…" he nervously clicked his tongue. "What happened last night?"

We silently took a bite of our food, closing our eyes and pretending we didn't hear anything from whatever-that-guys-name-was.

"Well, I did hear a lot of sounds coming from your room last night, Yuuma-kun~. Screams and cries and loads of banging against furniture~," he teased. A giggle was now heard from the other side of the table, and felt the presence of a smirk on the blue eyed guy. "What were the two of you doing, I wonder~."

"I had a fight," Yuuma immediately interrupted and managed to kill the chicken in his mouth once again even though it was already dead. "She fought like a girl."

I chewed pasta. "Those scars on your face tells a different story."

We exchanged death glares.

Yuuma's hair was ruffled and the strands of it was everywhere it shouldn't be. It was still tied into a messy pigtail, but barely. He wasn't bleeding from that scratch I made, but it was still clearly visible along with a couple of other. Clothes was ripped in some places, and he looked absolutely terrible. I bet I looked just the same.

"I'm gonna fucking kill ya, Akarisu."

"I'd like to see you try."

The playboy waved violently with his hands in front of his chest. "My, my, let's not be like that now! Let's get along! My name is Mukami Kou by the way~. But a cute girl like you can just call me Kou~."

A man walked in the room, the same handsome black haired guy from yesterday, and walked to sit down on one with the black chairs.

"Yuuma… I went into your room this morning to check on the two of you," he sighed and wiped his forehead with his palm. "What did you do last night? Everything is destroyed and in a complete mess…"

Instead of saying 'wow', Kou let out an amazed whistle at the guy's words. "That guys is Ruki, our oldest brother."

_Your handsomest brother, too? _I wanted to say that.

"Then there's Azusa, the youngest. But he has already eaten, so you won't see much of him toda-"

"Oi, I'm done. Let's go, Akarisu."

My wrist got grabbed, as usual, and was pulled towards the door along with Yuuma. I was shocked, and tried to struggle my way out of his grasp. I did not want to be alone with him again, and did my best to get back to the others.

"Ah! Yuuma-kun! You're just gonna let me take the last piece of chicken!?" Kou sounded really surprised.

"Enjoy yourself," was the reply he got.

Walls of the hall all smothered together into one blurry white color, swishing by our eyes as we continued what seemed like an endless run around a mansion I had never been in before. Every turn was unexpected, and all of them was the cause of me almost tripping over my own feet. Where was he taking me? Why was he taking me there?

"COULD YOU JUST… FRICKING STOP…!?" I panted, exhausted from keeping my legs moving forward at the quick pace.

_What is the deal with this guy!? _

The yelling was ignored, Yuuma was too busy finding and open the door at last, dragging me inside with rough hands. He moved quickly, and slammed the door shut, caught me in his hands, and threw me into the bed without saying anything nor having any concern for my well being.

_Thank God that I changed clothes from that maid outfit this morning (not that I had any choice, the maid outfit was destroyed). _

"Is this how you always are, or am I just one lucky bastard?" I asked, feeling a little nervous hidden under a sarcastic chuckle and rolling eyes.

He moved towards me now, passing the two armchairs that someone (servants, maids, butlers, Ruki) had tidied up from lying rolled over.

I shot my arms up, making them into a cross in front of myself. "No! No, no, no! You had more than enough yesterday! And you just ate! We are not going to do this now!"

"I never said that I was going to bite you, idiot. I'm not going to, dammit. And even if I was, there'd be no shit you could do 'bout it," he sighed, but smirked as his eyes opened again, finding a place for something perverted to come into conversation. "You'd be far too busy drowning in pleasure, hehe."

_He did notice that after all…_

"I would not!"

Yuuma suddenly leaned over me, hands on the wall on either side of me. I threw myself back into it. His eyes caught mine. "You sure 'bout that?"

"Tch..!" I pushed him off, feeling my breath come back to me. Clearing my throat, I avoided his gaze. "So if you don't want to suck my blood, what is it that you want?"

"I just wanna talk to ya, Akarisu. Ask you a couple of important questions."

Yuuma went to sit in one of the armchair, moving it so that he was facing me on the bed.

Why had he even thrown me in the bed to begin with then? I could've been sitting in the other and be able to talk to him just as well as I would on the bed. Had he just done it to scare me up? I bet.

"I'm listening."

The same jar filled with white cubes from yesterday, that Yuuma yelled at me not to touch, was grabbed and pulled to stand on his lap. He opened the lid, picking one small cube up with two long slender fingers.

"First of all," he began, throwing the white object into his opened mouth and bit down. A big crunch got through his lips. "When you began to live with them, what did they use you for?"

"Correction; I was actually fucking kidnapped, you dick. You think I would willingly live there?"

Numbers of dates passed through my head, together with numbers of memories and scenarios with the boys. "But for food, from what I've seen, and cleaning."

"You were kidnapped? How?" He threw another white thing into his mouth.

_Drugs? (That would explain shit). No, wait, it couldn't be. He's chewing on sugar cubes?_

I had thought that the things in the jar was sugar cubes last night, but I didn't know that I was right…

"Oh, they climbed through my window dressed in short maid outfits before using a magic spire to transport us to their mansion filled with eatable rainbows and homosexual dragons, HOW DO YOU THINK I WAS KIDNAPPED?"

He gave me eyes filled with unspoken death threats.

"I was out one night to leave some papers to my dad and they was on their way home from school in their giant limo and spotted me and Ayato jumped out and grabbed me and threw me into their giant limo and they drove away with me and put me in kinky maid clothes and made me be their servant and food." I spoke it all in one breath, nervous that Yuuma would slit my throat for being cocky and sarcastic before.

He smiled, pleased with me. "Okay, good. I'll reward you later for being obi dent once in a while. "

_Once in a while? We've known each other for about 24 hours, you know. _

"Alright, second. Why'd they kidnap ya?" I was just about to reply, when he cut me off by starting his blabbering again. "And don't come with some 'it's my blood' shit, because your blood ain't that special, Akarisu."

_Now that's just rude._

"I don't know why, idiot. I would advise you to God damn ask them and not the victim. You think cops ask the corpse why they were killed? No. No, they don't."

He gave me the same death stare again.

"Well, they did say that they'd smelled something that day and thought that it was me." Speaking quickly again, I rubbed the back of my head thoughtfully.

Ayato had said that in the limo.

(_Don't tell me you didn't smell it, Shichisan-megane!)_

I remember Ayato's voice and expression perfectly from when he said that to Reiji, especially the weird nicknames he goes around and yells. But the biggest reason I remembered it was because it sounded so strange to me. 'Smell it'? Smell what? My blood wasn't anything special judging by Raito, at least he had never said anything about it. What was it that made them kidnap me that night? I'll never get the answers unless I escape.

"Next is, when exactly did ya start livin' with 'em?"

I still really didn't like how he mad sit seem as if I was together, or even married, with them. And I didn't even know what day it was today, but I had felt that it was important to keep track of time at the Sakamakis. So that I wouldn't lose my mind.

"Three and a half weeks, I think? Around a month?"

"Heh," Yuuma snorted quietly to himself, wearing a small smirk on his face. "So you're not lying after all."

_Wait, what? Di-did he know? _"What are you talking about!?"

"Well, I already knew the answer to the last question. Just wanted to test ya, Akarisu."

"You've been stalking me or what!? That's fucking creepy, even for you!"

_So these Mukami guys had been watching me in the Sakamakis mansion from the very beginning, but decided to kidnap me from my kidnapers first now? _

"Well," Yuuma mused almost in a sigh, shrugging and sounding a little disappointed with a displeased frown slammed upon his face. "I was gonna punish ya for lying to me, but seems like that plan's gone."

Getting up sloppily from the armchair, Yuuma's arms swayed back and forth shortly before he finally stood still on the floor. He started walking toward me while stretching (for some odd reason, I don't know), groaning with a scowl. When he was done, he was right in front of me, and went from lazy and sloppy to quick and intimidating in one second as his palm slammed against the wall me back was tilted against.

"I guess I'll just have to give ya that reward I mentioned earlier."

I felt myself quick to react, and my feet went to push against his stomach in protest, not hesitating to hurt him a little in the process. "You said you weren't going to bite me!" I bellowed, the anger vibrating in my lungs.

He smirked against the skin under my ear (i fucking felt that smirk so clearly), refusing to let my legs push him away. The chuckled was low and amused, purring. "I changed my mind."

The teeth was gritted against each other so hard at that moment that it hurt, just like yesterday, and it made me furious that I wasn't able to force him away from me. That my legs weren't strong enough. But of course, I do have lots of bruises on them as well from getting thrown here and there, so it's no wonder.

But my hands were free, and they were used well to make the rest of me free as well. By punching him in the face repeatedly. With fists. Both of them. Hard.

I darted for the door, the same feeling of adrenaline run through my painful body.

"We're doing this again tonight, Akarisu!?" Yuuma almost laughed it maniacally, taking the chance to grab me by my waist this time, the movement following with my body hurling into the wall, tailbone meeting the white window frame in an agonizing slam. I did my best not to cry, but I didn't bother trying to stop the cracking groan echoing in the room while my body scrambled onto the floor in a broken pile. Wounds and bruises from yesterday pounded all over my body from the hit, complaining that they couldn't take anymore.

"What, that's all you've got for me, Akarisu?" Yuuma mocked me diabolically, making his steps towards me loud and clear to make me feel intimidated.

He stopped right in front of my slowly-rising-slowly-sinking chest. "I don't think so."

His leg was caught before it could throw the kick it was on its way to make, and I pressed myself against the wall for even more support in stopping the strong leg. I breathed out as I had managed to stop it, ignoring the annoying trembling I let out that couldn't be helped, and clutched stubbornly to Yuuma's leg with both my arms and legs.

"Heh, so you still got some spirit inside ya. C'mon, just give up already." He shook his leg, but I still kept teeth gritted in refusal to let go. "I see, so you're not gonna do it, are you?"

Yuuma breathed in, collecting strength, and threw a harsh kick against the wall in a way where my back slammed into it. I still had a tight grip on him, but now I wasn't just broken and bruised, but I was pissed.

That made me fucking bite roughly into his leg, not feeling satisfied until my human teeth had drawn blood.

_Surprise, surprise, mother fucker. _

I felt especially pleased when my object-of-hate groaned out in pain, voice broken and loud. A curse spat out of him, and he kicked again, this time just out into the air. Harder this time, sending me flying across the room into the brown box in use of a table. I knocked the jar with the sugar cubes over.

_They've replaced it, right? Didn't I throw this at him yesterday? _

"YOU STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" I had the jar in my hands, remembering how he found it precious. He almost ran towards me, did not stop.

_Let's throw it again. _

"FUCKING CHRIST!" I yelled, aiming for his head as the jar left my head. Meanwhile, as Yuuma spend some time avoiding the pretty-well-aimed glass jar, I pushed armchairs so they would block his way. That fucker jumped over them without any further effort, but it was one thing that he hadn't thought of.

I was next to his bed. Didn't he know what was next to his bed? Probably not, because he seemed hella surprised when I whacked him real good in the head with a garden pot.

So surprised that he in fact passed out, falling heavily onto the floor by my feet and at my mercy.

"H-Haah…" The feeling of finally be able to breathe out washed over me like luring, wonderful, warm rain. I seriously hadn't expected him to pass out, and felt unbelievable shocked as I watched hi stiff body on the floor.

The room was a mess again.

_But don't take it easy just yet, Mayu. He is a vampire after all, so don't underestimate him. Maybe he'll get up any second now. _Thoughts like that running through my head, I stepped over Yuuma and went for the door. Though, the door wasn't the only thing that blocked my way to freedom.

"Hmmm, I knew you guys fought in here, but I never thought it was this bad," a light voice said thoughtfully as I began opening the door, becoming clear as I finally got it open enough to see who was standing there. Mukami Kou. And he was grinning. "And to think that you even knocked him unconscious."

He was just about to give me a congratulating applaud, when his second younger brother stepped out of the shadows next to him. "I… heard some noise and… decided to come. ..Kou, what has… happened..?"

The way he talked really creeped me out in more than one ways.

"Oh! Azusa-kun, thank god you came! Here, help me carry Yuuma-kun out!"

Azusa silently turned an eye into the room, then nodded in agreement to his older brother. I watched him go over and grab the unconscious guy's both arms, pulling Yuuma very slowly across the floor with quiet groans at his weight.

I turned back to Kou. "You're not going to let me out of this room, are you?" The way he was blocking the exit told me so.

He shook his head. "Nope~."

And he stayed true to his word. No matter how much I pushed and fought, I couldn't get passed him. And when Azusa had finally gotten Yuuma out of the room without having me follow, then Kou had acted out his role as a guard and closed the door shut. Locking it after him.

I must have stayed up all night to bank on the doors and windows.

_**Thank you for this week again! Though I have some bad news. There probably won't be an update next week. It may be, but I can't promise you anything like I've done so far. I have a lot to write right now, because of the triplets birthdays. *Insert happy birthday smiley here***_

_**THANKIES FOR READING! I'LL SEE YOU IN ABOUT TWO WEEKS AGAIN!**_


	5. Do They Know The Fucking Difference?

_**Wanted to update this, so I'm updating it. Not much else to say, though. Thank you for still sticking to this story, and for being patient (I hope) with my lazy updates. :/**_

_**MUKAMI YUUMA X KAZUKA MAYU = YUYU! **_

The door was locked. Had been ever since Kou and Azusa left yesterday.  
I was waiting impatiently on the bed, tapping my fingers together over and over again in my constantly returning nervousness. When would Yuuma wake up? I had no idea how long I had sat on the bed, but only for a very long time. I had slept a couple of hours (I suppose?), but every since waking up, I've been waiting for Yuuma to come barging into the room and beat me up or something.

Of course Yuuma had deserved that hit to the head and I did not regret giving it to him, but I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't worried what my punishment would be now when his senses comes together.

When would the enormous scream come?

"_**AKARISUUUUUU!**_" There it was. And the loud, furious footsteps weren't far away.

I prepared myself physically, lazily tumbling off of the bed and getting into a fighting position on the floor in front of it. The door burst open, and in stormed a crazy-looking jungle-man, breathing furiously. He had just woken up, and from the looks of it, as soon as he'd gotten his eyelids up, he'd rushed straight here.

Seeing what position I was in, he immediately gritted his teeth in irritation. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? You think I won't hit a girl?"

_Oh, I know you would. _

He remembered, and continued. "You think I won't kill one?"

_Now that's a different story. _"You wouldn't kill me," I tried, taking a few chances here and hoping I'm right now. "If you intended to kill me right away, then you wouldn't have gone through the trouble of kidnapping me, would you?" I bit my lip nervously after I said it, just begging that I was spot on.

His eyes narrowed, and he let go of his gritted teeth and let out an annoyed groan. I was spot on. He would not kill me for the moment. He needed me for something.

"Don't get me wrong," he said, quickly before I could say 'I told you so'. "I can kill you anytime I want. And I will if I feel the need to, so watch your tongue. But I'm not gonna kill you right now, and I'm not gonna fight you."

I didn't let my guard down, still standing astride on the floor with my fists up in the air. "Then, what _are _you going to do?" I asked suspiciously.

He turned on his heel and went towards the door, opening it. I stood still, waiting for my answer. "I'm going to lock you up in here," Yuuma replied, grinning a little when my brave expression left. "Maybe open up once you're on the verge of starving to death."

I did not want to be stuck in Yuuma's room any longer than I already had. I almost said: "please fight me instead", but quickly changed my mind. Not that I had the chance to say anything at all, as I saw how he was now grabbing the door handle and ready to pull the door shut. I flew towards him, trying desperately to stop him in any possible way.  
I actually managed to reach to grab my own door handle, but I soon was reminded that it was kinda useless to try to overpower a vampire by strength.

The door locked with a small, devastated click and Yuuma's footsteps got quieter for every second. I slammed my fists on the door, pressing my chin against the door as I screamed for the rotten bastard to return. He never returned, and after a quarter of banking, slamming, hitting, complaining, insulting and yelling, I finally gave up and walked with shameful steps towards one of the armchairs. The bed felt too familiar now, and I wanted some change of pace now for the next hours, or maybe days, that I was going to spend in here.

It gave me a lot of time to think, being alone like this. Even though Raito went to school during the time the Sakamakis kept me captive, I never really had this kind of time. I looked down at my filthy, a little destroyed, costume.

_I still have this_, I thought, getting slight reminders of when I first was forced to put it on by Raito. That was probably the only thing I had left from that place, and probably the only evidence left with me that I had ever been there.

Why did I get dragged into this kind of thing? First kidnapped by six vampires, and then get the damn luck to get kidnapped once again by four others. I wondered, if I ever hadn't been out that one night when I was first picked up, then I wouldn't have been where I was right now, would I? That one time when I was too lazy to go out earlier…

Now, thinking about that is one way to make you feel like shit.

What time was it even? There was no clock in Yuuma's room, so I couldn't really tell. But on second thought, he had a window, so I could at least go and check if it's morning, or dawn, day, or in the middle of the night.

I got up, dragging my feet after me hopelessly towards the biggest white-framed window. I looked out. Pitch-black. _Night, huh? _ I was just about to turn around and return to my comfortable armchair when I saw it.

_Oh my God. _I grinned like an idiot. _This can't be true. He can't be __**that **__big of an idiot. _

There was some sort of white stick going out from the window's side, but it wasn't connected to the wall in any way. Which meant, it wasn't locked. It was open. Yuuma is brain-dead and I'm a free woman.

I jumped up the window frame, one knee and one foot on it, looking out at the free night. I hold on to both of the sides of the window, ready to push myself forward out and jump down.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

I was startled, not ready to hear the voice, and stooped out the window face first and down to the ground.

I must have broken both neck and back during the fall, the window was pretty high up after all.

Face burning as I got it off of the ground, I looked to the right, finding the piece of shit who was the cause of the fall. "'What the fuck are you doing' MY ASS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE _YOU _DOING?!"

He was bent down by a bush filled with big, red dots – tomatoes. "Harvesting."

"I CAN SEE THAT, BUT WHY THE HELL DID YOU NEED TO SUDDENLY APPEAR OUT OF THE BLUE!?"

"Why the hell did you need to suddenly climb out the window while I'm harvesting right outside?"

_Oh, so that's why he didn't care much about locking the window._

I growled silently to myself and started to rub my face, neck and back, all those places that got the tremendous pain and still throbbing in agony.

He was right next to me. Fucking shit. The Mukamis didn't have the same stonewall surrounding the house like the Sakamakis, and if I wasn't too wrong, the road wasn't far from here. Would someone pick me up if I got there?

What was I going to do now?

Make a run for it?

I looked at Yuuma, who was too busy picking tomatoes and study if they were good to even notice I was staring.

Make a run for it.

I carefully put both my feet onto the ground, toes buried slightly into the ground to gt a good take off. And when I'd collected my thoughts, I shoot myself up through the air and began slamming my feet furiously into the ground in a fast speed, running faster than ever past bushes, plants and trees.

"OI, AKARISU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING, HUH?!" I hadn't got far before Yuuma noticed, but at least it was something.

I started to hear just as furious running steps as I myself behind me, and panic caused me to pick up the pace.

"OH MY GOD MY FUCKING BACK THIS IS NOT GOOD!" I screamed of agony, wanting to rub my back comfortingly like I had done before starting to run around the garden like an idiot with an abusive maniac behind me. "STOP CHASING ME I'LL FUCKING BREAK MY BACK BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"WHAT?!" he yelled back, getting really pissed at what I was asking him to do. "YOU'RE THE ONE RUNNING WITH A BAD BACK LIKE A DAMN SICK OLD GRANDPA YOU CAN STOP!"

"HOW DARE YOU MY BACK'S BAD BECAUSE OF YOUR CARELESS SPEAKING NOT BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID AGING PROBLEM YOU RUDE ASS MOTHERFUCKER!"

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT ADMIT YOUR OWN PROBLEMS YOU DAMN OLD GEEZER!"

I wanted to reply with something worse, but I was all out of air running around like that, and screaming took a lot of energy and made me waste time to inhale. But Yuuma had got to be tired now as well, vampire or not.

I'm so happy I'm not in an anime, manga, book or movie, because if I were, I would have tripped and fallen to the ground by now. I'm sure that's what Yuuma was waiting for, but it was futile. This bitch does not trip over nothing.

Unless she's ambushed and taken from behind by a rough gorilla-man, then she'll definitely trip.

"GOTCHA!" Yuuma screamed into my ear as we fell to the ground, and worse thing was that he held on to my arms so that I couldn't protect my face from another terrible smack. You've always got time to think something before you get hurt, and I knew so bad that this would hurt as a bitch. Before I knew it, I let out a giant cry as my nose hit hard ground and my mouth tasted soil. And my mind was all on about the throbbing and aching pain.

He positioned himself sitting on my back, hand having a hold on my elbows to hold my arms down to the ground alongside my body. "Did you really think you could run away from me?"

This man needs to stop talking by questions. "Let the fuck go!" I was already out of breath; I didn't need someone sitting on me to make it worse.

"Why would I? And if I did, what would you do? Would you try to run again?"

_Good question. _What would I do? Would I continue to try and run?

"Hey, answer me," he ordered. "What would you do?"

Would there be any use in running again once he'd got up from me? I'm sure he wouldn't just let me run away as I please, huh? And if I wouldn't answer Yuuma, would he even get off me to begin with? "Nothing," I quietly replied, silent and ashamed afterwards.

"_Nothing_? What, do you want me to shut you up in my room again, or what?"

Growling, I tried to shake him off. "Then what do you want me to answer?" I hissed, realizing that I wasn't going to get up unless Yuuma allowed me to.

"Well, since you went through the trouble of getting out the window, you might as well do something useful."

He still didn't get off of me, and he didn't continue saying what this 'useful something' was, so I figured he's just waiting for me to ask him. "And what is that?" I sighed, doing as he wanted me to.

_I swear to God, it's going to be something perverted like maybe "be my servant and obey my every word" or "beg me to suck your blood". I swear to God. _

When Yuuma opened his mouth, I prepared myself for the worst, feeling nervous and a little panicked at what he was about to say.

"You're gonna help me harvest."

_Huh_? My brain stood still in shock. Had he just told me to harvest his damn plants? Not be his blood-slave, sex-slave or servant? What kind of vampire is he? And here I was worried. I wanted to slap myself and I wanted to slap him. I probably would've, if I weren't

"What?" he chuckled mockingly. "Did ya expect me to make you into my own little maid such as your previous owner did?"

"Fuck off. I refuse to do your dirty work." I felt a little bitter for some reason, very awkward as well about the fact that he was right.

"Huh? You'd actually prefer being my maid?"

_Fucking shit_. "_NO_!" I shook my head furiously against the ground. "The hell are you even saying?"

He shrugged his shoulders, I think. "Well, you've already got the appearance of one. With the dress and all. And you seem like you're all comfortable. Enjoying wearing them, are you?"

"That's obviously because I've worn them for a long time, so I've grown used to them!"

He scoffed, possibly rolling his eyes for all I knew. "Whatever. Just help me out with the harvesting."

"I won't! You can go and shove your harvesting up your ass for all I care! I've had enough with you strange people! What vampire has a garden anyway? You're like a fucking fairy! I bet you sparkle too-"

"That's enough from you, Akarisu," Yuuma hissed, not wanting to hear another word about fairies from me. His gasp on my elbows disappeared, replaced by his knees to continue to keep my arms down. An unexpected, harsh tug at my hair came out of nowhere, receiving a whimper in response.

He pulled my head back so that my face was up from the ground, and leaned in against my ear. "Another word, and I'll bite your throat off."

I cursed to myself, squinting my eyes as the throbbing, burning pain in my scalp grew greater. His knees put really big pressure on my arms, and it hurt like a bitch. Yuuma was heavy, and not at all careful with the way he sat or the way he moved. Like a really fucking clumsy giant.

"Get your fucking hands off of me, _fairy_."

Okay, I had not planned to say that last word. It just kinda slipped out.

He jerked his hand, surely pulling a lot of strands of my hair out while he did it. My face began feeling warm and sweaty, and the back of my eyes burned. He chuckled at the reaction displayed, and a warm tongue swept up my neck shortly after it. I flinched.

"How funny. You've got a really sweet scent leaping out from you right now. Are you enjoying this?"

I wanted to scream at him. He was definitely lying. I wasn't enjoying it, I was pained and in agony. But I bet stupid vampires don't even know the fucking difference.

"You want me to suck your blood, don't you? Why don't you try and beg for it?" He continued licking my neck. Never biting, just merely letting the tip of his fangs slid over the skin.

I whimpered, wishing for him to never even force them down. "No!" I cried, hating myself over how I did not make the voice as steady and bossy as I'd wished for. "I wo-"

I was interrupted as something of a punch was aimed at my yelling mouth, and I was unable to talk. There was something in my mouth after the hit. Something pretty big, smooth and cold. It didn't really taste anything.

"Then get to work!" Yuuma yelled, and suddenly all the pressure on my body was gone. He walked away, and I unsteadily pulled myself up to my feet, not sure at all what had happened so suddenly. I brought my hands to my mouth, taking the smooth, round object out of it. In my hands, there was a big red ball with some green strands on top of it – I'm sorry, a _tomato_.

I stared at it for a while.

"And you better eat that up!" Yuuma, catching me staring at the red ball, yelled from the same green bush of tomatoes he'd been standing by when I first fell out the window. "Better be thankful I gave you one!"

I stared at the tomato for another minute. "Yeah… Thank you… I guess…"

_**IT'S MONDAY AND I'M SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY! MOTHER'S DAY IN SWEDEN YESTERDAY, YOU KNOW! LEAVE A COMMENT, I'LL BE WAITING!**_

_**THANKIES FOR READING THIS CHAPTER, I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN NEXT WEEK WITH AN UPDATE ON "HATE IS OUR LOVE"! **_


	6. Yuuma the Dentist

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUUMA~! **_

_**MUKAMI YUUMA X KAZUKA MAYU = YUYU!**_

Gardening during night is really weird.

"Hey, Yuuma…" The call was said in an incredulous tone as I observed the red tomato lying all good-looking and sooth in my hand. I waited for his 'ah?' before continuing. "It's November now. We're not in a greenhouse. How the hell come these things hasn't rotten yet?"

As he heard the question, his expression went from puzzled to revealing a sudden really big and dorky grin. He proudly put his thumb against his chest. "This great me put some really good stuff that makes it possible for them to grow outside a lot longer than normally!"

Quietly and with a bit of shame, as if he didn't intend for me to hear, he added; "They won't be able to make it through winter though…"

_Put in some really good stuff, huh? _"I'm never eating this again," I whispered.

Yuuma stiffened. Slowly turning around, he let out a hissed "_Aah_?"

_Shit. He heard. _

"You don't wanna eat my tomatoes, Akarisu?" He got up from his crouch over the bushes of carrots and began his few steps toward me. "Huh? Is that how it is?"

Putting down the tomato into the basket where it had its siblings, I forced an innocent smile to twitch on my lips. "No, that's not what I meant!" I held the flat of my hands up, facing him, and waved them in denial. "They're definitely tasty! Yum, yum!"

He crouched down in front of me, and yet he still managed to be way too tall and intimidating for my taste. I clenched my teeth together with the intention of not looking scared of the mighty beast in front of me.

"I hate women who doesn't say what's on their mind," he takes a hold of my collar and pull me closer harshly. "But I hate women who lie even more."

Using his grip on my clothes, he swings me back in a sudden and violent throw. "If I hadn't needed you for my revenge, I definitely would've killed you by now."

Hitting the ground hard with clutched teeth and eyes drew a cry out through the back of my throat, and once I open my eyes once again, Yuuma has already crawled on top of me.

"Agh! Holy shit! Get off!"

Yuuma's weight is unbelievably heavy, nearly crushing the hands his knees are standing on. He makes a satisfied smirk. In one of his free hands, that aren't forcing my arms to be trapped on his knee, I spot one of those smooth red tomatoes that I had harvested.

"Well, if you now think that my tomatoes are so tasty, I'll have you eat until you burst."

I watch as the red ball comes closer to my face. "Hey! What the hell are you doing!? Hey-MMNPFGH!?"

"You lie there with your mouth shut for a bit. I'm gonna enjoy myself for a bit."

Yuuma, who was now leaning in against my neck, had forced the tomato into my mouth. The way it had been pressed in, even though the size difference was a little bit too big for it to actually fit, was unbearably painful. My jawbone ached and I couldn't breathe. I wasn't even able to chew it. The only thing I managed to do was hold back the tears, and that because of pure pride.

Hearing my muffled breathings, Yuuma chuckled. The low sound of it echoed in my ears and vibrated the skin on my neck.

"What, are you turned on by having something in your mouth this much?" He pulled his fangs out and whispered in my ear. "Your hips are trembling."

He bit down again. This time, a lot rougher – almost tearing the flesh on my shoulder apart. He grabbed a handful of my hair and used it to pull my head to the side violently so that it'd be easier for him to suck blood without anything in the way.

Or maybe it's just all to torture me.

I wanted to be at home so bad.

I twisted and turned my body in a desperate attempt to get Yuuma off of me. The tomato blocked my way of breathing, and as time flew by, my thirst for air grew all the more dangerous. And yet, even though the tomato caused me so much pain and misery, it still didn't block out my voice in the end.

"You're crying, you know. Does it hurt?" He said this even though he knew that, 1, I couldn't answer him, and 2, he knew very well the answer even so. He just did it to mock me.

I was drooling as well. I knew that for a face, that wet feeling of slippery trails going down from the gap of my mouth. I was suffocating.

My face was unbearably warm and the overflowed tears in my eyes made Yuuma blurry and hard to see clearly, but I was well aware of eyes following my pathetic crying and ears attentive of my muffled whimpers and hiccups. It disturbed me so much, and yet I couldn't stop.

"Embarrassed to the point where you're crying like a baby, face burning with that red color. How cute."

I tried to say something, but it all came out as wailed rubbish that was absolutely impossible to understand.

"Ah? You wanna say something, Akarisu?" Yuuma laid his head to the side, making a slightly curious, but mostly questioning, face. At least he had understood that what I got out of me wasn't just cries and weeping, but a try to form words. I don't really think that it was so hard for him to understand what I wanted though. "'You can't breathe', huh?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes before a hand raised toward my mouth. "A-ah~. And I was having so much fun too. It can't be helped, can it? Here, open your mouth wider."

_Fucking dipshit. If I could open wider, I would've fucking spat it out ages ago. What are you, a fucking dentist? _

Yuuma took out the slippery tomato, and the full amount of air that was no longer limited by a big fucking ball of vitamins felt amazing. I coughed a couple of times, but after that, the heavy breathing was the only thing keeping me from being back to before. And of course, that Yuuma was still on me and that my face was still painfully heated and that my eyes were hazy and hands were throbbing with agony. Pffft, I was doing fine.

"And? Is there something you want your master to hear?"

The way Yuuma looked at me with an ordinary expression made me want to vomit on him. While I was struggling to breathe and almost dying in every way possible, he was doing just fine with his nonchalant expression.

"Please…" I couldn't fucking take it anymore, and I was already begging like a lost puppy. I inhaled thoroughly to be able to complete the whole sentence this time, staring him down through wet and absolutely achingly pissed eyes. "Please let me go…"

His eyes twitched a little by my words. Lips curling upwards, they formed a sly grin.

"Hoh?" Yuuma leans down toward me and lets out a tiny sigh. "Really, you sure are troublesome to look after…"

He fucking kissed me. For some reason, he fucking kissed me. I don't understand, but _he fucking kissed me_. Did he think that's what I wanted? One thing I wanted to do was breathe, and he kind of ruined that when his lips pressed against mine.

When his head rose from mine, I took my chances and head-butted him as an unconscious yell went through. "WHAT THE _FUCK _ARE YOU DOING!?"

The groan he let out was definitely not pleasant and hinted of much suffer and punishment in the future for me, but at least it caught him off guard and made it easy to twist out of his grip once and for all. While he was too busy rubbing his forehead and cursing my life, I began crawling to my feet and staggered away.

"Oi, Akarisu! Don't you dare fucking take another step!" Yuuma had begun getting to his feet as well, and he was not as empty on blood like me. Maybe it was because Yuuma was so big that he sucked so much blood? I don't think my body could keep up with him.

"You know what!?" I took lots of 'another steps'. "You can fucking kiss my ass!"

I was beginning to get close to the metal gates of the Mukami mansion now. Yuuma had been misled after I'd rounded a corner of the mansion, so I think I'd be able to get away once and for all now.

I was going to follow the road and get myself from 'middle of nowhere' to civilization. The Mukamis didn't have a great stonewall resembling fucking Wall Maria, but they still had hedges. If I had to choose one to climb over, I'd rather take my chances at a locked gate.

I heard myself growl in irritation as I saw someone stand on the other side of the black bars. I was sure that they wouldn't let me out freely; maybe it was one of their familiars. But the irritation went over to a weird sort of horrified realization as I saw whom it was.

"Why are you looking at me with such a face, Bitch-chan?" The voice was in its usual light and flirty tone, and the person who owns it gave me the usual smile.

I stopped right in front of him and didn't even bother trying to see if the gate was locked or not. "Raito?"

Hearing me mention his name made Raito's smile turn into a smirk, as if it had been ages since I'd done it. He tilted his head to the side as his eyes looked at his eyes.

"What's happened to you these past days?" He takes a step closer, looking and approaching me as if there were no bars blocking his way to me. "Blushing, exhausted, those angry eyes all covered in tears. It's worse than anything I ever had time to do to you, Bitch-chan. May I ask who made you like this?"

Remembering how I must look right now, I immediately wiped my tears with the back of my hand. "What are you doing here?"

"'What', you ask? I came to pick you up, of course. I'm taking you back with me. A-ah~, you're not even wearing the maid uniform anymore…"

Raito gently placed a hand on the gate door, but even though his movement was so soft and smooth as he pulls it open, the breaking shriek that it gives out is everything but gentle. That made me sure that it had been locked after all. Raito had no trouble forcing his way in even so after all.

I couldn't believe he was there. It wasn't about not coming earlier that I couldn't understand, but why he was there at all. What did he want? There was no way I could be that much of a precious little loved bitch-chan.

He must have noticed what I was thinking on either my face or body language - perhaps both. "There's still something I want to check out about you, Bitch-chan. There was a reason we picked you up that night, right?"

Now that he mentioned it, a month had soon passed since I had been kidnapped into their limousine and mansion and lives. How long did it usually take for police to find lost girls nowadays with the new technology? Would they even find me at all, now when I'm here? Not to mention that it's vampires we're dealing with.

I'd spaced out. Raito was now right in front of me, and by the time I'd snapped back, I was saved from Raito's extended hand by my own automatic reflex. I had increased the space between us, sure, but because it had all been too sudden for my mind to keep up with my body, I was now stumbling down onto my ass.

Raito looked a little surprised with my refusal, and gave me a puzzled crease over his eyebrows. "What's the matter, Bitch-chan?"

"I…" The words stuck like glue on my tongue and came out only as weak little fragments of what I intended them to be. "I don't want to."

"Would you rather stay with these guys?"

The question was unexpected and Raito's narrowed eyes made it even harder to answer. He had done so many things worse to me before. I had never been this intimidated and purely frightened by Raito when I lived with him, not even through all the horrible things he put me through. I hadn't even thought about how it would be to come back to Raito since leaving him. Why was it suddenly so scary? Why was I suddenly scared of him?

He crouched down over me and gave me a displeased frown. "Do they treat you better than I do, Bitch-chan?" he whispered, making his voice into a mockingly feel-sorry-for-me whine. I felt my teeth grit at it, and my courage was suddenly back on track.

"Fuck off!" I yelled at him and started to crawl backwards. "I just don't want to be back living with a fucking sick bastard like you!"

He got to his feet. The moon hidden behind him casted a shadow over his face and made it hard too see what kind of expression he was making. Almost as if he was wearing a mask that concealed his true intentions.

"Don't defy me, Bitch-chan." He started to walk slowly, not in a hurry with anything at all. "You'll hurt yourself."

_Fucking shit!_

"OI! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH THAT WOMAN!"

_Ah. Yuuma arrived. _

"AND YOU! DON'T YOU FUCKING JUST SIT THERE WAITING FOR HIM TO RAVISH YOU, DAMMIT! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP!"

_Well, if it isn't previous and current owner in the same place. This is certainly awkward._

Raito's eyes slowly went upwards, leaving the gaze it had over me on the ground, and looks expressionlessly at Yuuma. After maybe five seconds of them staring at each other while I get up to my feet, Raito couldn't help but crack a smile and sneers in amusement.

"My, my, if it isn't Yuuma-kun. Long time no see." The smile grew by Yuuma's displeased and absolutely disturbed reaction. "So you're the one who stole Bitch-chan away from me?"

I wanted to butt in. My head was standing still with questions. I mean, these two knew each other?

"Damn right," Yuuma scoffed. His hand grabs the back of my collar and pulls me backwards without any concern for whether I'd fall and break my neck or not. "And I won't give Akarisu back to you."

The situation couldn't be anymore troubling for me. All I wanted was to escape and come home again, and yet, there I was, being fought over by one that wants to use me as some tool for revenge and one that has something to find out about me (what the hell that now meant). I didn't want to live with either one.

"So you call this Bitch-chan 'Akarisu', huh?" A small chuckle is heard from Raito's mouth. "Well, it's a lot cuter than 'Mesubuta', isn't it?"

_Mesubuta? Sow? Who the hell would call someone a female pig?_ I remember Yuuma's nickname for me. _Well, except for this idiot…_

I look up at Yuuma and felt my heart stop at the sight. Yuuma's eyes had never been so narrow with hated. His teeth was firmly gritted against each other and his creased eyebrows twitched.

Raito only thought it was funny. "Is it maybe because you think Bitch-chan is cuter than _her_? Do you like Bitch-chan more?"

"SHUT UP!" Yuuma was trembling. His hands were wrapped into fists so tight that blue and red veins pressed against the skin, and his grit was now so big that it showed his deathly sharp fangs. "I'll fucking kill you!"

Raito's smile was maintained on his face, but he seemed to wait for Yuuma to continue. As if his eyes were there and just went: "and?" like the "I'll fucking kill you"-part from Yuuma wasn't intimidating enough and he was waiting for the scary part to come. Fucking Raito, that _was _the scary part. I never want to hear those words from Yuuma come directed at me. Never, ever.

He's taller than you, Raito, you should be scared.

When the continuation never came, Yuuma sighed and gave us an oh-no-I'm-so-scared-what-am-I-suppose-to-do look on his face.

"I won't let you have Bitch-chan. She's far too fascinating for me to sit back and allow anyone to snatch away her just so suddenly." He cast a look my way and twitched his smile a little before looking back at Yuuma again with a sudden gleam in his eyes. "But we can always share, Yuuma-kun."

"To hell with that!"

It was a little awkward and embarrassing for me to have nothing to say in this argument… Well, I wasn't really unfamiliar with Raito's interest in "sharing."

Raito's Cheshire cat smile disappeared in the same time as the gleam in his eye, both replaced by a big amount of obvious cold disappointment. He wasn't looking at Yuuma with his usual amused face anymore, but with… distaste? Almost as if he was an unpleasant cockroach at the line of his shoe. The expression didn't look nice on him at all.

"Hmm, that's a shame…" Without wasting anymore time, he started to turn around and walk out of the Mukamis' territory with slow steps. He closed the gate and gave us one last look before he walked away. "I guess I'll just have to take her by force next time~."

I shuddered at the thought.

Yuuma next to me trembled a little. I expected him to be filled with rage and an urge to suck me dry of every little tiny fragment of crimson liquid that my body had to offer, but when I looked at him, it wasn't the wide-open eyes that was still facing Raito's way that I noticed. On his lightly parted lips played a tiny tremulous smile. Sure, he had looked like a madman when Raito mentioned some Sow, but he looked like a worse one now.

"Eh, Yuuma?" I carefully took a step away from him without having him notice and grab me. "Is this a good thing?"

"AH!?" His hands formed fists in the sudden yell, and I am positive that I stumbled a lot of steps backwards in absolute terror. He brought the fists up in the air and the crazily twisted expression turned into one of a little boy winning a football game, the dorky grin so big it was ridiculous. "If it's a good thing!? It's fucking great, Akarisu!"

"I-It is?" Nervous and confused smile.

His eyes shut and he nodded. "YEAH!"

I went silent for a minute. What the hell was he so happy for? He'd just gotten a God damn rival of his bait and he was here jumping around in joy? He's not fucking Aomine, so I don't understand why. There's no way Raito coming back to come and pick me up can be a good thing in any universe.

I turned silent in realization and wanted to punch his face out.

"…It isn't a good thing for me, is it?"

"Ah?" He stopped his happy-dance for a moment and thought a tiny second. "No. No, it probably isn't." He thought some more and added; "Nope, not good for you at all in any possible way. The opposite, actually."

"It's god something to do with your goddamn fucking plan of revenge, ain't that right?"

"Yeah. I mean, why the hell do you think I kidnapped you? I've stolen away his bait from him and I'm gonna torture and kill and have you right in front of him!" He grinned, picturing Raito's face as he does all sorts of things to me without Raito being able to do a thing about it. "If that damn Sakamaki guy didn't even want you, then why the hell would I need you for revenge?"

"Oh." Thanks a lot for telling me all that, you dipshit.

"That fucking guy came here and wanted you back! Hey, you should be a little happy at least about that! Your damn master actually wanted you back!"

"Ahahaha, yay, hurray…"

"But don't think too highly of yourself. Why the fuck did he even come back for a damn woman like you? I sure as hell wouldn't have."

"Ahahaha, thank you so much. Believe me, I am grateful for that."

"But I sure as hell wouldn't leave you alive."

"Ahaha, fuck off Yuuma."

_**Ahahaa, plot intensifies! I'm sitting here and planning endings for all stories and it's fricking fun! Though Reiji is a hard one… **_

_**WELL, THANKS FOR READING! IF THERE'S SOME STORY YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO UPDATE, LET ME KNOW!**_

_**Happy B-day, Yuuma~.**_


End file.
